


Dynasty

by terrys_chocklit_orange



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Side Rey, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrys_chocklit_orange/pseuds/terrys_chocklit_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has plans. They involve Kylo Ren, to a point. (Could be interpreted as incest, or not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynasty

Rey doesn't love him.

She doesn't even like him. But she needs him, for now, so she pretends. When Kylo Ren puts his tongue in her, clumsy and wet, she wraps her legs rapturously around his neck. When he fingers her, poking awkwardly like he's trying to program a droid, she pants and moans. And when he fucks her, she sighs and sobs and tells him that he's so amazing, she can't believe she ever lived without him. 

Either he's too stupid to realize the truth, or he doesn't want to see it. 

It doesn't matter to her. Within a few short months, Rey has what she wants: a baby of impeccable lineage inside her, sure to be very strong with the Force. 

Kylo is thrilled. He puts his huge hands over her still-flat belly and talks about their future, like they don't both know how fickle families really can be. Rey indulges him for a while. Then one night, after she's stroked him to a shuddering finish in her hand—he's anxious about fucking, now that the baby is getting bigger—Rey leans in close and whispers, “Snoke needs to die.” 

“What?” He opens his eyes. 

“He'll take our baby from us.”

“I don't know...” Confusion crosses the slack-jawed face that was scarred by Rey before she even knew what she was doing. Anger rises in her, but she pushes it down. _Not much longer_ , she promises herself, and the baby. 

“You know it's true, darling.” She wonders, for a moment, if the endearment is overkill, but Kylo just sighs.

“I could never kill him alone, my love.” 

“I know that.” _You idiot._ “But together, we can.” Rey is sure of it. Their combined power is far stronger than what Snoke possesses, if she can convince Kylo to actually rise against him. “We have to protect our baby. You have to protect us, Kylo.” She simpers a little. “Then we can take our rightful place as leaders of the galaxy. As a family.”

“The three of us?”

“Perhaps more, in time.” She gives him a meaningful look. 

He swallows loudly, but she can tell he's wavering. “It's dangerous.” 

“But we can do it. We have to. For the baby.”

He looks at her, for such a long moment that Rey grows uncomfortable. She's always been able to keep him out of her head, ever since that first encounter, but now, strangely, she worries that he might be seeing through her. Rey tenses, ready to fight or flee if she has to, but then Kylo grins stupidly.

“For you. And the baby.” 

Rey stifles a gasp of relief. “I knew I could count on you, darling.” She puts her arms around him, hugging him close and discreetly wiping her sticky hand on the sheet behind him. They lie quietly for a moment. Rey has already planned how they could do it quietly and quickly, but she doesn't want to overwhelm Kylo's feeble mind. They have time. Not much, but some. 

“Do you think I'll be a good father, Rey?” Kylo asks into the dark. 

“Of course, darling.” 

“Do you mean it?”

“Yes,” Rey replies, sincere for once. _After all_ , she thinks, _as soon as I have a throne and a healthy baby, I'm going to kill you._ “You'll be a natural."


End file.
